The present invention relates to computerized fluid supply systems generally as well as to components thereof.
Various types of computerized fluid supply systems are known in the patent literature. The flowing U.S. Patents, found on search, are believed to represent the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,923,572; 5,890,520; 5,857,501; 5,727,608; 5,722,469; 5,249,612; 5,244,017; 5,156,198; 5,605,182; 5,359,522; 5,316,057; 5,204,819; 4,934,419; 4,846,233; 4,469,149; 4,263,945; 3,814,148.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved computerized fluid supply system.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a computerized fluid supply system including a controller controlling at least supply of a fluid via a fluid fill nozzle to a tank, a fluid tank mounted identifier, a fluid fill nozzle mounted tank identification reader assembly, the fluid fill nozzle reader being in wireless communication with the tank identifier for receiving tank identification information therefrom and with the system controller, the fluid fill nozzle mounted tank identification reader assembly including a conduit portion connected in series with the nozzle and electronic circuitry mounted exteriorly of the conduit portion.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the conduit portion is removably connected in series with the nozzle. Preferably the conduit portion is threadably connected in series with the nozzle.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic circuitry is removably mounted onto the conduit portion. Furthermore, the electronic circuitry includes at least one battery which is removably mounted onto the conduit portion. Preferably the electronic circuitry is removably mounted onto the conduit portion and includes a switch which prevents electrical arcing upon mounting or removal of the at least one battery.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic circuitry is removably mounted onto the conduit portion and includes a switch which prevents electrical arcing upon mounting or removal of the electronic circuitry from the conduit portion.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic circuitry is powered by electrical energy stored in an electrical energy storage device associated therewith. Preferably the electrical energy storage device receives electrical energy from an external electrical energy source.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the external electrical energy source is associated with the tank identifier.
Additionally or alternatively the external electrical energy source is associated with the controller.
Furthermore the external electrical energy source is associated with a storage location at which the nozzle is located when not engaged in fluid supply.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrical energy storage device receives electrical energy from an external electrical energy source in a wireless manner.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrical circuitry is operative in a quiescent mode and in an active mode and wherein the electric circuitry shifts from the quiescent mode to the active mode in response to the orientation of the nozzle.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrical circuitry is coupled to at least one external antenna which is mounted on the nozzle at a location forward of the conduit portion. Preferably the electrical circuitry is coupled to the at least one external antenna in a wireless manner.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a device for use in a computerized fluid supply system including a controller controlling at least supply of fluid via a fluid fill nozzle to a fluid receiving tank and a tank identifier, a fluid fill nozzle mounted tank identification reader assembly, the fluid fill nozzle reader being in wireless communication with the tank identifier for receiving tank identification information therefrom and with the system controller, the fluid fill nozzle mounted tank identification reader assembly including a conduit portion connected in series with the nozzle and electronic circuitry mounted exteriorly of the conduit portion.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the conduit portion is removably connected in series with the nozzle. Preferably the conduit portion is threadably connected in series with the nozzle.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic circuitry is removably mounted onto the conduit portion.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic circuitry includes at least one battery which is removably mounted onto the conduit portion.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic circuitry is removably mounted onto the conduit portion and includes a switch which prevents electrical arcing upon mounting or removal of the electronic circuitry from the conduit portion. Preferably the electronic circuitry is removably mounted onto the conduit portion and includes a switch which prevents electrical arcing upon mounting or removal of the at least one battery.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic circuitry is powered by electrical energy stored in an electrical energy storage device associated therewith. Preferably the electrical energy storage device receives electrical energy from an external electrical energy source.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the external electrical energy source is associated with the tank identifier.
Additionally or alternatively the external electrical energy source is associated with the controller.
Furthermore in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the external electrical energy source is associated with a storage location at which the nozzle is located when not engaged in fluid supply.
Preferably the electrical energy storage device receives electrical energy from an external electrical energy source in a wireless manner.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrical circuitry is operative in a quiescent mode and in an active mode and wherein the electric circuitry shifts from the quiescent mode to the active mode in response to the orientation of the nozzle.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrical circuitry is coupled to at least one external antenna which is mounted on the nozzle at a location forward of the conduit portion. Preferably the electrical circuitry is coupled to the at least one external antenna in a wireless manner.
There is further provided in accordance with yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a device for use in a computerized fluid supply system including a controller controlling at least supply of fluid via a fluid fill nozzle to a fluid receiving tank and a tank identifier, a fluid fill nozzle assembly including a fluid fill is nozzle mounted tank identification reader assembly, the fluid fill nozzle reader being in wireless communication with the tank identifier for receiving tank identification information therefrom and with the system controller, the fluid fill nozzle mounted tank identification reader assembly including a conduit portion connected in series with the nozzle and electronic circuitry mounted exteriorly of the conduit portion.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the conduit portion is removably connected in series with the nozzle.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the conduit portion is threadably connected in series with the nozzle.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic circuitry is removably mounted onto the conduit portion.
Moreover in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic circuitry includes at least one battery which is removably mounted onto the conduit portion. Additionally or alternatively the electronic circuitry is removably mounted onto said conduit portion and includes a switch which prevents electrical arcing upon mounting or removal of the electronic circuitry from said conduit portion.
Furthermore in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electronic circuitry is removably mounted onto the conduit portion and includes a switch which prevents electrical arcing upon mounting or removal of the at least one battery.
Preferably the electronic circuitry is powered by electrical energy stored in an electrical energy storage device associated therewith, and the electrical energy storage device may receive electrical energy from an external electrical energy source.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the external electrical energy source is associated with the tank identifier.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the external electrical energy source is associated with the controller.
Additionally or alternatively the external electrical energy source is associated with a storage location at which said nozzle is located when not engaged in fluid supply.
Preferably the electrical energy storage device receives electrical energy from an external electrical energy source in a wireless manner.
Furthermore in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrical circuitry is operative in a quiescent mode and in an active mode and wherein the electric circuitry shifts from said quiescent mode to the active mode in response to the orientation of the nozzle.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the electrical circuitry is coupled to at least one external antenna which is mounted on the nozzle at a location forward of the conduit portion.
Preferably the electrical circuitry is coupled to the at least one external antenna in a wireless manner.